Shinokage
Shinokage '(シンッケージ, ''Shinkkeeji) is an infamous S class assassin mage that skillfully uses mainly Darkness Magic with which he has accomplished numerous assassination missions. Appearance Shinokage is a tall man that wears a metallic plate armor, plates on his knees, and feet,a metallic mask with red eyes and on the middle is a gold horn like symbol that ends between the eyes. His mask has a short red robe that begins from the head and ends up on the shoulders. Finally, he wears two arm blades. '''Personality Shinokage is described by those who know him to be a cold individual that will stop at absolutely nothing to accomplish a goal of his, no matter the destruction or bloodshed he might cause. He takes great pride is his standing as one of the best assassins in the continent and any of his followers and students that will fail in any assassination mission will be executed once they return. While he is a strong believer of the survival of the strongest, he believes that strong can also be called those that have a strong will and heart, treating those that use the weak or outside factors to further their strength as pathetic trash. Despite all that, he is one who will do anything to the one whom he considers his lord, with an example being a member of the Ravenclaw family to whom he was so loyal that he would even offer his life literally if it was for his lord's satisfaction. 'Magic and Abilities' Master Assassin: 'Due to spending all his life training, Shinokage has become one of the most feared assassins in the continent. He has studied the human body and knows about pressure points and how much force he needs to exert on them in order to kill the target fast.Finally, he can use his magic effectively in order to hide in his target's shadow and strike when they are the most vulnerable, with the times failing with this method being counted in his two hands. His general assassinating skills are so fearsome that he once killed the strongest members of a guild without them being able to do anything. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: ' '''Darkness Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) otherwise known as Shadow Magic (陰の魔法 Kage no Mahō) is a versatile Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Elemental Magic that gives its users the ability to create and manipulate darkness and shadows. Overview Darkness Magic is a form of Elemental Magic which gives its users the ability to create and manipulate darkness and shadows, as well as manipulating existing shadows. It can be used as a Caster Magic— by exerting their magic power naturally, or as a Holder Magic— by channeling their magic power into an item imbued with a darkness lacrima or enchanted to hold shadow-based properties. It is often regarded to be malefic, presumed to be evil in itself because of the preference some dark mages have for it. Like all other Elemental Magics, Darkness Magic has destructive power when in the hands of a capable wizard. The color and element of their magic have no bearing on the character of a mage. Darkness Magic is incredibly versatile and capable of being used and manipulated in a variety of different ways. First and foremost is the "texture" of a wizard's shadows. Some are seen manifesting darkness in an energy-like form, a solid form, smoke-like form and liquid form, and switching between these phases. The user is capable of creating beams, arcs and waves of darkness, shaping their darkness into makeshift constructs such as blades and shields reminiscent of Darkness-Make. They are also capable of creating areas of total darkness, teleporting themselves through the shadows, causing darkness to collapse on itself like sinkholes or even transforming their body into darkness. In general, the projected "darkness" is pitch black or dark grey, however, is often outlined by the color of the user's magic power or has a purplish tint. Darkness Magic is contrasted by its counterpart Light Magic. Contrary to belief, none is superior to the other, as they exist in equilibrium. Light cannot exist without darkness just as easily as there is no darkness without light. Thus, in a battle between Light Magic and Darkness Magic, none truly has an advantage. The advantage comes from the talent and usage of the mage. Basic Abilities * Yamisei (闇優性, Yamisei): Yamisei is an essential technique of Darkness Magic, giving its users the basic ability to create and control darkness and shadow with their movements. With this technique, they are capable of conglomerating darkness, forming it into projectiles, weak barriers and waves. It has also been shown to enhance hand-to-hand combat capabilities. It is one of the first spells learned by Darkness Mages and over time, one can hone their talent to a degree in which they only need to dictate the manipulation of shadows with their thoughts. * Shadow Shaping (影形, Kageyou): Shadow Shaping is another basic technique and usage of Darkness Magic, giving users the ability to change the shape and flow of darkness in a variety of ways. They are capable of changing the composition of shadows, forming sharp edges and blade-like points, making solid structures, manipulating it in a water-like manner or even as smoke. This ability greatly enhances the potential versatility of one's Darkness Magic. Spells * Shadow Self: '''Shinokage covers himself with his shadow and from it up to four shadow clones appear. Said clones aren't as physically strong, with each having 25% of it but the less he uses the more strength they possess. Finally, he can control them to do different actions or follow his every movement. * '''Abyssal Slash: '''Shinokage covers his blades with shadows to further increase his slicing attempts. He can also use it as projections. * '''Abyss Vortex: '''An extension of Abyssal Slash. Shinokage first has to close his distance with his target and once in close range while using Abyssal Slash, he spins and generates a tornado of slashing shadows that consumes the target. * '''Shadow Body: '''A basic spell with which Shinokage can sink into his shadow to escape. He can also use it to become a shadow that passes through walls. * '''Dark Poison: '''A very cruel spell. Shinokage first must manage to inflict a wound on his enemy and once it happens, he injects shadows in it. Once inside, the shadow slowly devours anything, leaving the enemy an empty shell. * '''Dark Swirl: '''A defensive spell with which Shinokage covers himself with his shadow that twists around him to protect him from projectiles or certain attacks. * '''Dark Burst: '''Shinokage's looks at his enemy's location and his eyes shine, creating a small explosion or continuous ones. '''Combination spells * Shadow Illusion: 'By combining his Thought Projection with his ability to create shadow copies of his self, Shinokage can make clones that look exactly like him, making enemies unable to distinguish the real one. Thought Projection Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai) is a type of Caster Magic which allows Shinokage to create an ethereal projection of himself at farawat places in order to converse with someone. However, he mainly utlizes it in combination with his darkness magic to create almost perfect copies of himself 'Equipment Blade Gauntlents: Shinokage has in his hands two gauntlets with two blade like claws which can retract whenever he wishes. They are his most used weapon and one in which he usually infuses his darkness magic for greater performance. Plate Armor: Shinokage wears a plate armor for protection in the rare cases he has to fight. It is durable but light, allowing him to fight without problem. Shuriken: Shinokage carries on his back two big shuriken which he rarely uses. 'Trivia' *He is based on Zed from League of Legends. *Author will try to not directly make him an exact copy paste, giving him more traits. Category:DeathGr Category:Darkness Magic User